


Rain

by valafatoren



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: Forum: Goldenlake, Gen, Magic, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valafatoren/pseuds/valafatoren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tris willed it to rain. Why not, if you had the power? Written for a prompt on Goldenlake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Tris growled angrily and directed her glare at her now half-cowering foster-siblings.

“I’m going out,” she said fiercely, “And you better not come after me.”

“How about we talk it out?” Sandry said soothingly, her hand outstretched.

Tris’s reply was to slam the wooden door as she stormed out, braids of fiery hair streaming behind her.

…

Tris went down to the beach.

It was an obvious choice really, the place comforted her, the uneven rhythm of the waves crashing eased her mind. 

She inhaled deeply, and the sting of the salt alerted her senses. 

Grey clouds were rolling cross the sky, like a spreading stain on a white cloth. I’ve been talking to Sandry too much, she thought gloomily, and all this thread and cloth talk has gotten into my head.

She looked back up and it, and gently, with her mind, pushed it along a bit so it was over her spot on the beach.

Then Tris willed it to rain. Down it came, crashing onto her with such force that she was almost shocked. The wetness slipped into her clothes, and flattened her hair into a thick sopping mess.

She turned her face upwards and let the drops cascade onto her face, cooling her and pushing out all the angry red thoughts. She watched the rain hit the rocks, and bounce off it, where it then soaked into the sand. Small spray sprinkled onto her face, cold and soothing. She opened her mouth and drank greedily ‘the drink of the heavens’ as Niko called it. The rain drummed down her back, a comforting cool massage and she almost could feel all the pent-up steam in her body hiss away. 

She raised her arms and laughed, a small short one, but so full of freedom and joy it was unlike her. 

She shut her eyes for a few moments and just let the beat of the drops hitting the ground relax her. She breathed, in and out, in and out...ahh. What a time to meditate, she thought.

When she opened her eyes again, the rain ceased and it was a rejuvenated Tris that went back home that day. 

And she might have even – just a little – smiled at some novices who stared at her incredulously as she floated in on her personal whirlwind. 

valafatoren


End file.
